


Playing Along

by Capucine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Little!Hong Kong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When England says he has special friends, Hong Kong is excited; however, it quickly becomes clear to him that he is the sane one, and he must use all of his power to make England feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Along

England's hand was warm around Hong Kong's; it made the little colony think of roast meat, warm on his tongue. He trotted alongside England obediently, about half his height at his age.

"You've been so good, I've arranged a special treat," England said, and he was seemingly all enthusiasm about this whole matter. He had a spring in his step, and it made Hong Kong think it must be something very special indeed.

"Thank you, sir," Hong Kong said, and he got that look from England again.

"I told you, that's formal; you don't have to call me sir outside of nation duties," England said, frown on his face. The elder was still frowning as they walked into a beautiful clearing.

Hong Kong decided he had better make him feel better, so he let go of his hand and did a headstand. "Look at me, sir!"

"Hong Kong, not..." England trailed off, sighing. "Never mind. Have a look; the fairies will be along shortly."

Fairies... those were a bunch of tiny people with wings or something of the sort, if Hong Kong remembered correctly from his English books. His heart leapt in his chest, and he grinned. "Fairies? Really?"

'Yes, fairies," England said, smiling at his enthusiasm. Suddenly, his attention was off of Hong Kong, and he said, "Oh, here they are now. Pease Blossom, how I've missed you! And your Majesty, Queen Titania-- so glad to be in your presence..."

Hong Kong turned around, looking every which way. But he still didn't see anyone, strangely enough. He looked at England, who was already distracted by conversation with no one.

He smiled encouragingly at Hong Kong, and Hong Kong realized he had to pretend he saw them too. Clearly, England was not right in the head, and if he realized he wasn't, he might cry.

So Hong Kong smiled at nothing, saying, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mistress Pretty Fairy." He thought he was getting along quite swimmingly, so he turned and smiled at another nothing. "And you, Mister Jelly Wings."

He'd come up with those names himself, on the fly. He felt rather proud.

England wasn't paying attention any more, in rapt conversation with silence.

So, close enough. Hong Kong had clearly demonstrated what he wanted, and he wouldn't realize he was crazy and cry now.

They ended up being there for about an hour, as England seemed to realize the sun was setting. "Oh, Hong Kong, say goodbye! We must head in to get ready for bed."

"Goodbye sir or madam, as the case may be," Hong Kong said stiffly, giving a bow.

England smiled and took his hand again. They walked out together, England in a jolly mood. "How did you like the fairies?"

"Very much," Hong Kong said slyly, adding, "They were very pretty."

It made England grin. "I'll have to take you back sometime."

Nice. Now Hong Kong had to go back and talk to nothing again. But it was worth it; he had England's fragile mind to protect, and he took that as a serious duty.

They never did go back; Hong Kong had been saved by Canada interfering. Canada had explained to him England's strange preoccupation with fairies, and told him not to encourage it.

But still, England would wax poetic about the fairies, and insist at the end that Hong Kong could see them too.

It was a secret well kept by the colonies.

Hong Kong did eventually wonder if he was simply the only one who could see them, but that was ridiculous:

There was no such thing as fairies.


End file.
